A business typically has many database storage areas for storing company data. These database storage areas may be managed by various types of enforcement systems that ensure data accuracy. Enforcement systems are typically “optimistic” enforcement system types or “pessimistic” enforcement system types. An optimistic enforcement system is often enacted through data profiling and checks data when it is retrieved from a storage area. Optimistic enforcement systems assume that rule violations are either rare or tolerable (at least for some time period). These systems apply a data profiling tool at intervals that are also based on a set of information integrity rules. The profiling tool identifies violations and allows a user to take corrective actions. Pessimistic enforcement systems enforce rules before new/modified data is persisted in a data store. Pessimistic enforcement systems assume that integrity constraints may be violated and, therefore, enforce rules before the changes are persisted into storage.
Each of these enforcement systems may have a set of rules that govern how they control the integrity of the data. Over time, one set of rules may become disjointed with another set of rules and, in turn, one enforcement system may treat data differently than another enforcement system.